Drinking Buddies
by MsCaprice
Summary: This is a request to Hadomaster.


Misty and Aki had a simple relationship that could be described in two words, "drinking buddies." And that's the way they liked it, simple. Both girls lived very non-simple and complicated lives, being drinking buddies was a relief from the world. And it remained simple, for a while anyway.

"It's just so romantic!" Carly went on to say, trying to tell Aki about the new movie she saw.

"I think it's just too cheesy," Aki replied, sipping on her soda.

"Hey guys," Misty sat down at the table, visibly exhausted.

"Where have you been? You look horrible," Aki greeted.

"Thanks, you're too sweet," Misty rolled her eyes, "I was nominated for a Halloween pageant and we just got our selections for wardrobe."

"A Halloween pageant? That means you get to dress up, right?" Carly was glowing with excitement. "And you'll be in a magazine and newspaper, right?"

"I think I know where this is going…" Misty mumbled, sipping out of Carly's abandoned glass.

"Can I interview you? Please!" Carly begged.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Hey, can you guys come over and help me pick out a costume?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could," Carly was frantically gathering her things, "but I have to go talk to my boss about the story! Before anyone else does!" Misty and Aki sat there and watched Carly rush out the door, stumbling here and there.

"I'm free," Aki said, turning towards Misty.

"Good let's go. The company gave me, like, seven different costumes to try on."

"What the hell is THAT supposed to be?" Aki laughed, taking another huge gulp of wine.

"This," Misty started, twirling around to show Aki all the angles, "is a warrior princess."

"I LOVE your _sword_," Aki drunkenly giggled.

"Let me tell you, you will never feel more powerful then when you are wearing a metal bra and panties."

"Okay, let's see the next one!"

Misty disappeared into her bedroom. Aki continued to sip her wine, looking around the room at all the discarded Halloween costumes. A French maid, a teacher, Marilyn Monroe, a mermaid, a cat, and a… warrior princess. All sexy, but too cliché.

"This is the last one, so you better think I look like a damn goddess!"

Misty strutted in, her bangs curled around her forehead and hair in pigtails. A small top hat placed crookedly on the top of her head. A black corset with green lacing and trimming exaggerated her already curvy torso. Her tutu was green with black trimming. Her leggings were black and green checkered, covered by black high-heeled boots. And, going along with the rest of the color scheme, her fingerless gloves were green.

"It's supposed to be," Misty started, glancing at the package she held in her hands, "a 'sexy-gothic jester.'"

"Yup! Sexy! That's the one you should wear!" Aki smiled, setting down her wine glass for a refill.

"Misty sat down next to Aki, "You have had way too much to drink."

"Nuh-uh!" Aki argued, resting her head on Misty's shoulder.

"Hey, alcoholic, make yourself useful and help me out of these boots," Misty said, a slight buzz filling her brain.

Groaning, Aki crawled off of the couch and sat at Misty's feet. Propping her feet up, Misty took a swip from the nearby wine bottle.

Aki ran her hand up the back of Misty's calf, searching for the boot's zipper. When her drunken hands finally found the zipper, they pulled slowly downwards. Again, Misty took another swig of wine. Aki gently supported Misty's calf while she softly removed the boot. She ran her fingertips over the leg and even from behind the thin fabric, it felt good. The witch moved on to the second boot. Repeating the long process, again tickling Misty's calf.

Aki sat on the floor between Misty's legs. Looking from her drunk and lust filled eyes to Misty's drunk and lust filled eyes. And on an impulse, the model took Aki's face in her hand and kissed her passionately. Forcing her tongue into the Aki's drunk mouth, urging her to follow suit.

The redhead followed Misty's lead and began to fight for dominance, eventually losing. Misty started pushing Aki down onto the floor, never breaking lip contact. She started undressing Aki while the witch fumbled with the model's corset. Misty giggled as Aki's impatience with the corset grew ever stronger.

Misty sat up, her knees on either side of Aki's thighs, and undid the corset herself, tossing the offending article of clothing aside. After she was done, the redhead sat up to help Misty with the rest of her clothing, and vice versa. Slowly, they undressed each other, drinking in each other's full form.

Once completely naked, Misty pushed Aki back to the ground. Kneeling a top her, she didn't allow Aki the pleasure of any physical contact, even though her body yearned for it. Misty evilly hovered her hand only millimeters from Aki's skin, and no matter how much Aki arched her body, she wasn't getting touched.

Drunk or sober, Aki wasn't one for patience; she abruptly sat up and forced Misty on top of her, wrapping her smooth peach legs around the model's slim waist. The taller woman laughed at the eagerness of her lover.

Misty planted small kisses down Aki's jawline. She began massaging her breasts with the hand, gently pinching the nibbles until they turned into hard little pebbles.

"Mmm…" Aki moaned softly. Misty replaced one of her hands with her mouth, sucking Aki's breast, twirling the nipple with her tongue. Misty's hand caressing Aki's thigh as it traveled south.

The model slipped a finger into the witch's womanhood. Soft moans escaped the redhead's mouth as Misty began to pump her. Eventually adding another digit, and then another. Finally, Aki shook with delight as her first orgasm hit her body and sent her soaking Misty's hand.

The model slipped her fingers into Aki's mouth, silently commanding her to suck them clean, which she did. Aki, still hungry for more, moved to her hands and knees, placing her head between Misty's legs. She started by licking between the older woman's delicate folds, eventually twirling Misty's nub with her tongue.

"Aki…" Misty moaned, stroking the witch's hair back.

Aki wrapped her arms around each of Misty's milky, white legs. Leaning back, Misty's orgasm shook her entire body and she, out of habit, thrust her hips forward. "Ngh, uh!"

Slowly, Misty opened her eyes and Misty appeared before her, kissing her before being pulled back down onto the floor with Misty.

Unconsciously the two began to grind their sexes together, the friction causing moans to escape into the other's mouth. The movements began picking up speed as the grinding had turned into scissoring. The friction became so intense that both of the simultaneously screamed the other's name as a very intense orgasm rocketed through both or their bodies.

They collapsed together in a heap of panting and sweat. Both instantly falling asleep, not knowing what would come tomorrow. When they woke up and realized that things were no longer simple. In fact, they probably never would be again simple.

**A/N: I am such a bitch! This is to Hadomaster who was so nice to even request anything from my fail of writing. And I am so disappointed in this particular piece. Hadomaster asked me for this in November! And when I finally got to sit my bitch ass down a write it, this piece of crap turns up. God! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm such a bitch… I'm sorry Hadomaster!**


End file.
